Parallel Lines
by merlynn
Summary: Having travelled centuries into the past to protect their children's destinies, the Charmed Ones return home changed forever. Finished.
1. Default Chapter

My loyal and trusted friend,

I write you because I can't reach you in person, but I trust no one to deliver this message. I have seen a future that brings me great foreboding. We have functioned a long time without a truly crowned Source. Your leadership has brought a chaotic Underworld order again, but even we must admit my friend that our losses have been great over the years. I have done much research and spent long days in meditation. I believe I have found the power to recreate the spell we lost with the Grimour, the spell that will give you unquestionable authority, but it will not matter if the future I have seen comes to be.

Over the years, the Charmed Ones took on many different roles in the fight to defend good magic. As they got stronger, the world of magic opened up to them and they became more than good witches that battled demons and warlocks - they became defenders of good magic itself. That meant that they served as more than just warriors. They instructed young witches when their whitelighters couldn't get through to them, they saved countless souls from giving in to evil, they helped bring about compromises when different sects of magic disagreed on an issue, and as they watched their children turn to adults before their eyes, they performed their most important task of all - they protected and prepared the next generation to take over where they would eventually leave off.

It is that next generation that concerns us the most. For while the Charmed Ones were strong, fate has brought about a much stronger power to take their place. Someone must have had a hand it in, guiding and directing them because they would have never come together in this way on their own. But the deed is done, and if the children have discovered the power they can tap in to, the solution will not be found in this time. 

You must send someone to test them. It will not be difficult to find them alone these days. The test must be difficult or we will not know the strength of their power. Remember that three of them have inherited unaltered powers from their mothers and can invoke their spells without need of the others. It is the others that will combine against an unknown evil. If they succeed, our only hope will be found in the past. 

This test must be performed before All Hallow's Eve as that is the night we will strike if it must come to that. You will not need to send word to me of the results. If they have not yet found the power, our solution will be an easy one. If they have, I will know and I will send you instructions for where we must travel and what we must do. I will prepare now for the worst.

Yours always in all things,

Melia

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Test Day

Author's note: I will use characters in this story introduced in Christmas: Past and Future and referenced in What Lies Inside? I don't believe you will need to read those stories to enjoy this one, but they might provide deeper meaning to this fiction. I hope you all find this enjoyable.  
  
Matthew sat at the kitchen table sipping coffee as he thumbed between his history and literature notes. He looked at his watch to check his time and nearly spilled his drink as his energetic cousin slammed a plate down in front of him.

"You're going to need more than coffee to get through two mid-terms back to back," Amy said with a beaming smile that showed she was enjoying his torment.

Seven years his senior, Amy was more than done with college mid-terms. She was a lawyer, and a very good one. However, due to her tendency to take clients who couldn't pay anything, she wasn't anything close to wealthy. She was beautiful and single. The fact that she was only his cousin by marriage was not a technicality lost on Matthew over the years.

"Eggs and bacon got you all those A's when you were in college?" Matthew asked looking down at the breakfast she prepared for him.

"No, but you need all the help you can get," Amy teased with a twinkle in her eye. "Besides, I promised Aunt Piper I would make sure you ate something besides Pop Tarts."

Melinda sat down next to her older brother and noticed his distracted gaze. She reached over and grabbed a piece of bacon off his plate and smiled, "Still got that crush going I see."

Matthew looked at his sister and laughed. "Do you think I will ever have beautiful women that I'm not related to smile at me like that?"

"What are you talking about? I see girls smiling at you all the time," Amy said as she put a plate down for Melinda.

"Really?" Matthew said looking hopeful.

Robert came walking in the side door in time to catch the last part of the conversation. Matthew was a senior in college and he was just a freshman, but he couldn't miss a chance to tease his cousin. "Oh man. She is so blowing sunshine up your..."

"I am not!" Amy interrupted him.

Robert smiled at his older cousin. He had to admit he had a crush on her too due to that marriage technicality. He was just better at hiding it than Matthew was. He walked over to get a glass of orange juice from the fridge. 

"We so need to start locking that door," Matthew grumbled.

"Why bother? He would just use his powers on it anyway," Melinda said getting up. She grabbed the glass away from Robert and sat on the counter as he rummaged through the fridge. "They don't have drinks at your house?" she asked.

Robert closed the door and gave his cousin a look. Younger than all the cousins and Robert still had a commanding presence. He poured the orange juice while she held the glass, then she jumped down from the counter drinking it. Robert may have been commanding, but Melinda was the mischievous one.

"No we have drinks. What we don't have is clean glasses," Robert answered reaching for another glass from the cabinet.

"I suppose that means Rebecca will be joining us soon?" Amy asked as the door bell rang.

Robert shook his head, "She was out late on her date last night. Not sure when she will be up. Our mid-terms start tomorrow," Robert added noticing the disapproving look Matthew was giving him.

Melinda walked back into the kitchen with Trish following behind her. Trish just looked around the room and smiled. "When you said to pick you up at the manor, I had no idea everyone would be here sis," she said as she went to get a cup of coffee.

"Everyone's not here," Robert said as Rebecca came walking in from the side door. "Never mind."

Amy shrugged. "It's exam week, you know that."

Trish shook her head. "Nursing school is on a different rotation. Sorry, forgot."

"I hear you had a big date last night?" Melinda said turning the room's attention to Rebecca.

Rebecca glared at her twin brother. "Big mouth," she said inching around him to go for coffee. "Coffee first, date talk later."

"What do you two have planned so early anyway?" Matthew asked Amy who was preparing breakfast for Rebecca and Robert.

"Morning kick-boxing lessons and then some time in China town herb shopping," Trish answered for her.

"Oh that sounds way more fun than studying," Melinda said, "I want to go!"

"Nope sorry, your education is important," Amy said sounding all parental.

"So is our educations as witches," Melinda countered knowing it wouldn't work.

"Please!" Rebecca said sounding more awake, "You've spent more time with our mothers on potions than all of the rest of us combined!"

"Yeah, well you can never be too prepared," Melinda said with a gleam in her eyes.

It was obvious to everyone that despite majoring in business, Melinda had no desire to use her degree when she finished it. She was first and foremost a witch. She was smart and that was a good thing because she had spent many more hours researching magic than studying for school. It was Melinda that discovered the shared heritage she and her cousins represented, and she was the one that insisted Amy help her find a way for them to tap into that magic. 

"Still, today, you prepare for mid-terms, not demons," Amy said as she handed plates to Rebecca and Robert.

"Oh fine," Melinda pouted as she put her dish in the sink. "I will be up in my room then," she added with a smile and headed for the stairs. 

"I better go change cloths," Matthew said as he gathered up his notebooks and headed out of the kitchen as well.

As Robert and Rebecca sat down to eat they heard a crashing sound come from the other room.

They all ran out to see Matthew orb in under Melinda to soften her fall down the stairs. "Get the crystals!" Melinda screamed as she and Matthew stood up and ran to the kitchen. "This is the guy I saw in my premonition," Melinda added.

"Where are they?" Rebecca asked. "And where are our mothers?"

"Attic. Ireland," Trisha answered as she ran out and tried to freeze the demon. "Shit," she said when she failed to do so.

"Crystals!" Rebecca called and three colored stones appeared in her hand. "One goes to Amy, right?"

"Right," Amy said taking the blue crystal. Amy held out her hand and layered the demon in ice. But as soon as she was finished, she noticed he was already breaking through it. "He's tough," she said as the others huddled in the kitchen. "The other one goes to Matthew," she added.

Rebecca handed Matthew the red crystal and kept the yellow one for herself. By then the demon was free of Amy's ice-wall. 

"Robert, you can do it. Focus!" Matthew said as he and Rebecca tried to boost Robert's powers with their own as he waved him arm to slam the demon into the other room.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing?" Robert asked in a whisper as Rebecca held the yellow crystal. 

"I'm the oldest," Rebecca responded with a shrug.

"By like five minutes!" Robert countered.

"Yes and that matters," Matthew interrupted. "Besides Robert, you, Melinda and Trish are the ones who inherited unaltered Charmed powers. If we fail, you will need to try to invoke a power of three spell."

Robert nodded and backed up still feeling protective of his sister.

Matthew, Amy and Rebecca stood together with linked arms.

"I invoke the power of my mother's line. Travel to me across the ages of time," Amy began.

"I invoke the power of those once and always Charmed. May we find the strength to protect us from harm," Matthew continued.

"I invoke the power of my father's heritage. Come to me through generations of lineage," Rebecca added.

"These powers long ago united, come together again as family no longer divided," they finished and touched the crystals together.

The demon had recouped from being thrown against the wall and was headed for the cousins, weapons at the ready. However, as the crystals touched a beam of energy left them and headed straight for the demon consuming him in seconds.

"Yes!" Melinda screamed from behind the trio. "It worked!"

Smiles and congratulations filled the manor as the children of the Charmed Ones made the first step in unlocking untold power for the side of good. In the Underworld, Melia prepared for a trip to the past.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


.


	3. Story Time

"Phoebe!" Piper called as she leaned over the baby changing his diaper. The water on the stove was boiling, the phone was ringing and Wyatt had just nailed her shirt. Piper was ready to blow. "Phoebe! Damn it! Get down here!" Piper yelled again.

Piper almost jumped as the side door closed and Phoebe walked in. Phoebe calmly walked over to answer the phone turning the stove off along the way. Piper finished changing the diaper, handed Wyatt over to Phoebe who was still talking on the phone, and ran upstairs to change shirts...again.

"Who was that?" Piper asked as she joined Phoebe again in the kitchen. She smiled as she walked in on Phoebe feeding Wyatt. "Tim. When Amy found out they were coming over for dinner, she begged him to let her spend the night. Is that alright with you?" Phoebe asked giving Wyatt another spoon full of food only to get it spit out at her.

Piper giggled a little. "I thought he only did that to me," she said noticing Wyatt's little grin. "Thanks for the help by the way. I didn't realize you had left the house."

"No problem," Phoebe said as she played airplane with Wyatt's food. "I made a cup of tea for you. I assumed that's what the hot water was for. Sorry I didn't tell you I stepped out, but you and Wyatt were napping at the time. I should have left a note."

"That's ok. Everything just likes to happen at once. Thanks for making the tea," Piper said blowing on the top of her cup to cool it a little. "Amy staying the night should be fine. Will Tim be joining her?" Piper asked as she sat down next to Phoebe.

Phoebe shrugged. "I forgot to ask. Probably if we end up having another late night talk."

"He has gotten pretty used to sleeping on our couch. Is that ever going to change?" Piper asked with a sly grin.

Phoebe smiled as she cleaned Wyatt off and threw away the baby food container. "You're burping him," she said avoiding the topic.

"No way," Piper said waving her hands. "I just changed shirts again and yours is already dirty. Now stop changing the subject," Piper said as Phoebe picked Wyatt up.

"I don't know. I like him a lot. His kisses are very nice," Phoebe said with a wistful smile. "But something seems to stop us from going very far. I don't know if it's him or me, but we seem to be moving at a snail's pace though I'm not sure I mind."

Wyatt let out a little burp and Phoebe handed him over to Piper. Then she went and made a cup of tea for herself. "It is nice spending time with him. He makes me laugh and I feel like he's really my friend. It's not like there aren't any sparks. In fact, there have been times when the sparks were pretty overwhelming for me. Do you think it's weird that it's been this long and we haven't, well you know?" Phoebe asked with a little frown.

Piper smiled. "Not really, not considering all the two of you have been through. As long as you don't feel like he's neglecting your needs, I think your relationship is very special."

*****

Later that night after everyone finished their dinner Amy and Paige were discussing ideas for her Halloween costume. "It's only a week away Paige, I don't want to trouble you with this," Tim said after listening to the designs get more and more elaborate.

"Nonsense," Paige said with a big smile, "This will be fun. You just have to buy the material."

Amy looked up at her father with those beautiful eyes. Before she even asked he smiled and said, "Alright, we will go shopping tomorrow with Aunt Paige."

Amy hopped into her father's lap and thanked him repeatedly. "So does everyone think I spoil her or that just me?" Tim asked looking up at the sisters.

"There's nothing wrong with a little spoiling," Phoebe said sitting down beside them.

Paige got up and stood beside Piper. "Aunt Paige? I like the sound of that," Paige said in a whisper.

"It's a good sign," Piper agreed.

Paige looked at Piper with curiosity noting her somber tone. "Worried about Leo?"

Piper walked Paige away from earshot of the others. "I'm worried about what news he will bring. He's been gone all day."

Just then Leo orbed in and the look on his face justified Piper's concern.

*****

"Ok, Wyatt is asleep," Piper said as she walked over from the crib they kept downstairs. "And Tim is reading Amy a bedtime story," Phoebe said as she walked into the living room where Piper, Paige and Leo were waiting. "So, what's up?" Phoebe asked as she sat down.

Leo stopped pacing and turned to face the sisters. "The Elders say that both Wyatt and Amy are in danger. Sit down," he said as both Phoebe and Piper jumped to their feet. "They aren't in danger in this time. It's more like their souls are in danger and it's in the past," Leo said.

"Excuse me dear, can you elaborate?" Piper asked with some annoyance.

Leo sighed. "It's complicated, but here is what I could gather from the Elders and other sources. Long ago there were four sisters born to a magical family. It was the first time that all of your past lives touched each other along with Prue's. Apparently, three lines of magic branched off from those sisters. One of those lines of magic led to your family, the Halliwells. Another line led to Amy's mother's family. The third line will lead to a male witch that Paige marries in the future, or rather one possible future," Leo says pausing for a minute to let Paige catch her breath.

"A witch huh?" Paige says. "Well, I guess I will have no idea what powers my children will have," she said with a smile. "Will I have children?" she quickly added.

"Yes," Leo said with a smile. "You already know that remember?" Phoebe added thinking of the dream walk she took with Paige several months ago. "Right," Paige said. "A daughter."

"And a son. Twins," Leo said with a bigger smile. "But they think it's the daughter who is in danger along with Amy and Wyatt."

"In danger from what and why?" Piper asked trying not to laugh at her sister's expression when she learned she might have twins.

"I'm getting to that," Leo said getting back to his story. "In the future, Amy, Wyatt and Paige's daughter find a way to reunite the magic of their ancestral line. It seems that the power they will unlock so feared the Underworld that they are attempting something that has never been done before. They are going to try and kill the children's souls from the moment they enter the world."

"I'm confused, how can they do that?" Piper asked getting very concerned now.

"It seems that the three sisters that gave birth to these lines of magic did so on the same night. They became pregnant about the same time, and one delivered late, the other early and on a sacred night - all three children were born," Leo explained.

"So, the demons from the future think the connection is partly due to them all being born together in the past?" Paige asked.

"Sort of," Leo answered. "It's also because this was the first time those souls entered earthly bodies. The Elders are concerned that the demons may have found a way to try to kill or capture those souls before they can begin the lines of reincarnation that will bring them to the fulfillment of their destiny."

"Wow," Phoebe said standing up. "So, what do we do?"

"For starters, you go back to your past lives," Leo answered.

"Wait a minute. What about Wyatt?" Piper asked.

"I will take him up there," Leo said pointing to the ceiling. "And Andy will spend time with Tim and Amy," he added nodding to Phoebe.

"Ok, so will we be super pregnant or what?" Paige asked more accepting of this idea than her sisters.

Leo shook his head. "No, probably just barely along. The demons have chosen to attack near conception before your past selves would have known or planned protection."

  
  


"So, how do we get there?" Phoebe asked. "The past lives spell?"

Leo shook his head again. "No, the Elders will take care of that. They want you to have full access to your past powers and memories so they will find a way to merge you with your past lives."

"When?" Piper asked.

"Tomorrow. Midnight," Leo answered.

Phoebe nodded again. "Ok then, I'm going to go explain as much as I can to Tim and work on my column so I'm not missed at work," she said and then headed upstairs.

"I'll make some calls for the club Piper," Paige said and headed out leaving Piper and Leo alone.

Leo sat down beside his wife. "I'll keep him safe here. You just take care of him back then, ok?" Leo said softly.

Piper nodded. "You said Prue was there?"she asked softly leaning into his shoulder.

Leo smiled and kissed her forehead. "She should be yes."

"Why doesn't she have a line of magic?" Piper asked.

"I didn't say she didn't," Leo responded unconvincingly.

"You said three sisters did. That means one didn't. It was her who didn't. Did she die?" Piper asked with tears in her eyes.

Leo kissed her forehead again. "Yes. I'm told that it's because she became the guardian of that magic. She protects and guides. They say there is no way the future would happen without a guiding force in it. I suspect it is Prue who helps bring about the reunion of magic."

Piper took in a breath. "I suppose her fate is just different than ours, but I still miss her."

"I know honey," Leo said softly. "I know."


	4. Midnight Portal

Author's note: I owe a debt of gratitude to a knowledgeable, patient, and truly inspiring muse!  
  


The day came and went with little eventfulness. Paige did go shopping with Amy hoping they would make it back in time for her to finish the costume for trick-or-treating. 

Phoebe worked all night to finish a week's worth of columns and explained that she wouldn't be in for a few days. The funny thing was that Tim had finally spent a night in Phoebe's bed only this time she feel asleep on the couch in the middle of her last column. 

The club would manage without Piper for a couple of days, she and Paige had seen to that. Yet Piper was still feeling anxious for a variety of reasons. She didn't want to leave her baby, and she was worried about what seeing Prue might do to her emotionally. As the day wore on she became more and more on edge. When the grandfather clock in the hall began to chime midnight, Piper blew it up.

"Well, I guess it isn't a proper adventure without that clock biting the dust," Phoebe said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a little edgy," Piper said with a shrug.

"Wyatt will be fine honey," Leo said coming up behind and wrapping her in a hug. She fell back into his arms and closed her eyes. 

"Shouldn't the Elders be doing something by now?" Paige asked coming in from the kitchen with a brownie. "What? I needed a chocolate fix before we left," she responded to the questioning looks directed her way.

"Well, you better have left Leo some or he will be very upset, right honey?" Piper said with a smile. But as she waited for a response she realized that Leo had stiffened. "Honey?" she said again with concern as she opened her eyes and turned around.

Piper ducked out of the arms of a frozen Leo to join her sisters as a being appeared amidst a bright white light.

"What the he....?" Piper started to ask.

"Hello," a woman said interrupting her. She stood there tall and beautiful clothed in white. She seemed to shine even after the light had disappeared. "I'm Rayana and I will be assisting you in your journey tonight."

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked, "You're not an Elder, right?"

Rayana smiled. "Correct. Someone made a convincing argument that my people had domain over this situation. So, I'm here."

"Yes, but who are your people," Piper said with a touch of annoyance in her voice. "The only person who has ever done that to Leo besides me was the Angel of Destiny."

"Exactly. Only there isn't just one of us. There are several. Though the one who visited you after you vanquished the Source likes to think of himself as the one and only so it doesn't surprise me you thought he was it," Rayana explained with patience. "Fortunately, he was busy tonight, so I am here instead."

"So who made the argument and why do you have domain here?" Paige asked with curiosity.

"For now, the person who made the argument isn't important. However, she managed to convince us that since the children's destinies were being threatened, we were the ones who should ensure their safety rather than the Elders," Rayana said. "Our magic is different. We can send you back to your past lives without time moving here. So, when you return you will pick up at the moment you left. That way, no one will attack while you are away."

She smiled as she looked from Phoebe to Piper. "Leo and Andy are both capable protectors, but I know in your hearts you would worry about them and their charges. This will allow you the freedom to concentrate on what you are being sent to do with less distraction."

"Thank you for understanding," Piper said softly.

Rayana nodded. "Alright then, are you ready?"

"Ready as we will ever be," Paige said joining arms with her sisters.

"Is there anything you can tell us about the time we are being sent back to?" Phoebe asked.

"It might be best for you to learn things on your own," Rayana said. "You should be able to access all past life memories and powers, but it might take a little while to process it all. I will bring you back when you have completed your task."

Rayana waved her hand and a portal of light opened up. The sisters looked at each other and slowly walked through. They heard Rayana wish them a safe journey before everything faded away.

*****

Paige smelled jasmine in the air and felt warm water pour through her hair. There was some other scent there too, lavender maybe? She opened her eyes slowly to find herself in a marble bath. 

"Are you ready to dry off my lady?" Aiela asked.

The language sounded odd to Paige at first, but as the question was repeated she understood it. Oddly, she found herself speaking the same language as she told the young woman yes and stood up to take what looked like a bath robe from the girl.

"Where are my sisters?" Paige asked her as she wrapped herself in the warm robe and slipped into sandals.

"They should be here shortly." Aiela answered. "Your husband has sent notice that he will return from his business in no more than two days time. His note says that the goddess must truly favor you as a special daughter for his trade was better this year than ever before," the girl added with a smile and admiration in her eyes.

Goddess? Paige thought to herself. What goddess? The answer came in her head as well. Rhiannon, goddess of the earth. Strange. Paige was jarred from her thoughts as a man escorted Phoebe back to her. 

"Thank you sir," Phoebe said smiling at the male servant. As she walked in to greet her sister, both servants left them alone. Phoebe was wearing a blue garment with a gold belt tied off at her waist. She had a golden headpiece holding her hair up with just a few strands hanging down. She wore simple sandals with a small anklet one her right leg.

"You look lovely," Paige said hugging her sister. 

"You looked relaxed," Phoebe responded smelling the scent of the bath.

Paige looked over Phoebe's shoulder to make sure they were alone. "That's where I found myself. What about you?"

"I was standing at your door being greeted by the male servant, Perspious? Is his name Perspious?" Phoebe asked.

"I think...yes, yes it is and he is more than our servant, he helps me run the household. I hope you were kind to him," Paige said.

"Very polite. I had no idea who he was!" Phoebe insisted.

"Ok, well some of it's starting to come together. Any idea what language we are speaking?" Paige asked walking toward the hallway and heading toward a room.

"I'm not sure, but I don't think it's Latin," Phoebe said following Paige. "Where are we going?"

"To my bedroom. I need to get dressed," Paige said nonchalantly. "Do you have any memories regarding a goddess or offerings?"

Phoebe thought for a minute, "Althea. I think I may have just come from her temple," Phoebe answered.

"We need to find Piper and get these memories flowing a little faster," Paige said as she turned another corner and found her bedroom.

*****

Later that evening Piper, Paige, and Phoebe sat around a table being served dinner. Paige risked being impolite and asked the servants to leave them alone to talk in private.

"Alright, what have you two been able to figure out?" Piper asked in a whisper.

"Not much," Paige answered, "My husband seems to be away on business which is nice because I don't know how I'm going to deal with that. I think we were married within the last year which is probably both good and bad. I won't be expected to know everything about him, but I'm sure he will expect me to be passionate when he returns if we are here that long. Apparently we live well and I seem to be the favored daughter of some goddess."

"What about you Phoebe?" Piper asked.

"I'm not entirely sure where I live," Phoebe answered. "I started out at Paige's door and so far all I can remember is that I pay tribute to a goddess named Althea and I seem to work as an Oracle of some sorts - predicting the future only with much more accuracy than my current power."

"Well, it's a start. I live near here so Phoebe you can stay with me tonight if we can't figure anything else out. I'm not sure how I found this place, I just seemed to know the way. My home is smaller and there was no sign of a husband, but I feel pregnant and this overwhelming sense of sadness. I think maybe I was recently widowed," Piper said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Awe honey," Phoebe said as she and Paige moved to hug Piper. "I just have all these emotions from this life and none of it makes sense," Piper said crying. "It's too weird."

Aiela walked in feeling uncomfortable interrupting the moment between the sisters. "I'm sorry, but your Aunt sent this notice over. The messenger said it was urgent," she said hanging a note to Paige.

Paige just kept an arm around Piper and asked the girl to read it to her. She didn't want to leave Piper, but she also wasn't sure she was going to remember enough to be able to read the note.

"Yes, well, it says the three of you need to see her at once. Tonight if you can. She says she senses something has happened, that some evil is threatening the birth of your sister's child," she said motioning toward Piper. "It says that she has gone to pay tribute to Aphrodite and ask for her protection but she will be home within the hour."

The sisters looked at each other and a silent agreement went between them. "Tell her messenger to send word to her that we will arrive tonight," Paige said.

*****

The sisters find themselves being escorted into a large room with plush furniture. They take their seats and await their Aunt's arrival. It isn't long before a beautiful older woman walks in to welcome them.

"Grams!" Phoebe says with surprise.

"So it is true? You have journeyed here from another life?" the woman asks as she takes her seat.

"Um, yes?" Phoebe responds admonishing herself silently for her slip up.

"How did you know that?" Piper asks cautiously.

Their aunt smiles at them. "She told me several days ago that something would happen and that I would meet strangers in your bodies," she said pointing to Phoebe.

"So, can you help us Aunt Kalest ?" Paige asked.

"Good," Kalest said with a smile. "Some of the memories are starting to return. I am your aunt. And you are Lelia, Gabriella, and Frestia," she said pointing to Piper, Phoebe and Paige. "Your oldest sister is Cyanne, and I have already sent for her to return to the city."

"Return from where?" Piper asked.

"She's an amazon," Phoebe said not knowing how she knew. "When we were orphaned, we were raised by you," she said nodding toward the woman she knew as Grams. "But Prue, I mean Cyanne, joined the amazon tribe and became a warrior."

"Yes," Piper said remembering it all. "She vowed never to be as weak as our parents and not to rely solely on magic for protection."

"That's right little sister," came a voice from the hall, "You would have all done well to have done the same," Cyanne said as she came walking in clad in leather pants and tunic with a bow strapped to her back. "Magic simply can't solve all your problems no matter how strong the practitioner or the goddess she follows."

"One of us to each goddess was the way it as always suppose to be," Kalest said. "There was no need for them all to follow you in service of Panthelsia."

"Pan who?" Phoebe whispered to Paige.

"Artemis is the name you would know her by, goddess of the hunt and the Amazons," Paige answered.

"Memories?" Piper asked.

"Greek history class, sophomore year. That's about all I can remember," Paige shrugged.

"I suppose it doesn't matter anyway," Cyanne continued. "They aren't even my sisters, are they?"

Piper stood up to face the past life of Prue. "Yes we are. In our lifetime, we are still all sisters," Piper said with her voice shaking.

Cyanne looked her over and smiled. "That is good to know."

"And you were our grandmother," Phoebe said turning her attention to Kalest. "Our mother died when we were young and you raised us then as well."

"I see," Kalest said. "How interesting. What goddess do you pay homage to in your time?"

"Goddess?" Paige said with a little laugh then quickly corrected herself. "We aren't sure what name she would go by here."

"That's alright. I suppose I should tell you a little about yourselves," Kalest said turning to Piper. "Lelia you are pregnant which I'm sure you know, but your husband died just a month ago. He was killed trying to rescue some men in some senseless battle, but he was a good man."

"Gabriella," she said turning to Phoebe, "You are an Oracle. Your husband is a tailor. You live modestly like Lelia, but you both seem truly happy. You are hoping for children soon."

"I'm already pregnant," Phoebe said. 

"We all are," Paige said before Kalest could ask her how she knew. "It's why we were sent back to this time."

"But you've barely been married a few months!" Cyanne said with a raised voice. "How could you let him completely tame you so soon?" Cyanne said pacing with disgust. "Lelia was married for years before she became pregnant and Gabriella has been in-love with Mattiaus since they were children. But you! You were wild and free! How could you?"

"Alright then," Paige said taken back, "In several months, fate with conspire so that we will all have our children on the same night, on a sacred night," she tried to explain.

"Of course," Kalest said. "That is the blessing Aphrodite has promised! It makes perfect sense. These will be very special children."

"Yes, so now you know why the evil has come to try to stop their births?" Phoebe asked gently.

Cyanne whirled around. "Well, let them come. If they think they can do anything to harm this family, they haven't a clue what is in store for them," she said crossing her arms in front of her.

Now that is the Prue they know and love, Piper thought to herself.


	5. Merging Memories

The sisters wanted to spend the night talking with their aunt and oldest sister, but Kalest insisted their memories would return faster as they slept and dreamed. Phoebe's husband was also away on business, so since none of them would be missed that night, they stayed at their aunt's home and dreamed of lives they lived centuries ago.

Phoebe dreamed of a chasing a boy through gardens as he ran with a small cat in his arms. Then she dreamed of sitting on a hill with that cat in her lap as the same boy, years older, brought her flowers. Her dreams then turned to a temple with people coming to see her to ask the future. She would answer their questions after they made an offering to her goddess and she was usually careful not to give them too much information for fear it would cause more damage than good. She dreamed of her wedding day with people bringing her and her husband gifts in gratitude for predicting the storm that hit the city the year before so they could prepare for it and survive it without incident. She couldn't see her husband's face but she knew it was the boy from earlier in her dreams. Phoebe began to toss and turn though as her dreams turned to an argument she was having with Piper. She warning Piper not to let her husband go to battle.....

Piper's dreams were now taking a similar turn. She had remember many, many happy years and she now understood that her husband was a warrior. He was a man who longed for peace, but a commander of men in battle all the same. She now dreamed of that argument with Phoebe where she insisted that Vesta would see her husband returned home safely. Then Piper's dreams turned to flames and she awoke in tears.

Phoebe rushed into Piper's room holding her as she cried. And down the hall, Paige tossed and turned as her memories returned.

Paige remembers being just as Cyanne described her, wild and free. When Paige joined Cyanne on her first hunt, Paige was appalled at the idea of killing anything in nature. She communicated silently with the animals, helping them escape Cyanne's bow, until the amazons realized what she was doing and sent her home pouting. Cyanne had tried to admonish her, but ended up laughing at her spirit. It surprised Paige how close she and Prue were in this life, that is until Paige decided to marry. Cyanne refused to attend the wedding and insisted her sister was making a mistake - that she should join her in the amazon tribe. But Paige's felt the fierce love she had toward her husband return as she remembered the fight she had with Cyanne the day before her marriage. "He will tame you," she heard Cyanne shouting again. "He will bed you, impregnate you and break your wild spirit. You are better than that!" "I love him," Paige shouted back at her sister. "You are far too young to know anything about love," Prue's past life said as she walked away. That was the last time Paige had seen her before last night. She awoke shedding the same tears she was crying in her dream.

Cyanne was standing at her door. "Figures you would remember our fight," she said lighting a candle and joining Paige on her bed.

Paige whipped her tears from her face. "Why do you disapprove so much of my marriage? You never made such a big deal over Piper's or Phoebe's," Paige said.

Cyanne looked at her for a minute and then understood the names she was using. "You were different from your sisters. I thought that you would stay wild and free forever," she said with a far off look in her eyes.

Prue was more beautiful than Paige had ever imagined. Pictures did not do her justice. And in this lifetime she was fierce and larger than life. She so wanted her to be proud of her in one way or another. "I'm sorry I disappointed you," Paige said softly.

Cyanne looked at her sister and saw something more than the girl she knew in this lifetime. She reached over and hugged the woman she had taught to use a quarterstaff and that braided her hair while she sharpened her arrows. "Maybe if a man had ever held my interest for longer than a passing glance, I would understand better," she said with a little laugh. "I still love you," she added and Paige's heart filled with joy.

*****

Phoebe and Piper walked downstairs to see their aunt and sisters already sitting around a table eating fruits and bread. Prue's hair was hanging down now and despite the fact that she was still clad in leather, she looked much more feminine. Grams was in what seemed to be a very elegant blue-green dressed trimmed in silver. Paige was dressed almost as nicely in a peach dress with a golden belt.

The woman they knew as Grams stood up to welcome them to the table. "Let me look at you," she said examining their attire. "While I'm sure many of your memories returned last night in your dreams, clothing was probably not among them. Magic is part of our daily lives my darlings," Kalest said. "And you must be dressed appropriately. Now Gabriella, when you arrived last night you were not wearing your veil. That is fine for family, but I assume you at least had one on you for traveling the city?"

Phoebe was confused for a moment, but instinctively reached into her belt and pulled out a small silver veil. She looked at Kalest for approval.

"Good, people would become fearful looking into the eyes of their Oracle. Now, Lelia my dear, I see you remembered the sash, but your forgot the veil that must cover you hair,"

"You mean this," Piper said holding a long thin white cloth, "I couldn't remember what to do with it."

"No need to be upset," Kalest said as she took the veil from Piper's hands and attached it to her hair. "Both of you did well with your coloring. The colors you wear represent the magic you use. It is important to remember these things because you are all well known throughout this city and we don't want to concern people with your behavior," she explained finishing with Piper's hair.

Piper and Phoebe sat down at the table and grabbed some fruit to eat. Paige smiled, "You two did well, she made me change cloths all-together."

"That's because you little one have never liked the colors of your magic. You want to dress like the rainbow for some odd reason," Kalest said as she sat down. "Your magic is of the earth my child," she explained.

"You can always try some of my leathers on," Cyanne said with a smile noting her sister's disappointment in her clothing.

"Really?" Paige perked up.

"No!" Kalest said rolling her eyes. "You could never wear anything made from animal skins. Even you sandals are wooden!"

"Oh," Paige said pouting again. Then she saw the sparkle in Cyanne's eyes and knew she had set her up. She couldn't help but smile at her mischievousness.

*****

After the morning meal, the sisters went their separate ways to make appearances at temples and conduct their daily activities. Kalest thought it would be good for them to bring back some of their daily memories. The faster they were able to access things, the faster they would gain complete control over their powers.

In the early afternoon, Piper found herself staring a ring. It had been her husbands. Phoebe walked in and sat down beside her. "Are you alright honey?" she asked softly. 

"Yes, I guess I just can't help but think what things would be like if I lost Leo," Piper answered solemnly.

"Is that the name your husband goes by in your time? Kalest asked joining them in the garden.

Piper looked up, "You think it is the same man?"

Kalest smiled. "Can you remember what you said when a priestess first suggested that your mourning time be shortened for the sake of your child?"

Piper closed her eyes for a moment and then smiled as she remembered, "I gave myself to one man and will do so to no other. Not in body, mind, heart or soul."

"For all of time," Kalest said. "That was a pact you made that day and I imagine in one way or another, it has never been broken."

Piper was silent for a moment as she thought about Dan and what Phoebe told her about her past life, but then understanding came to her as she realized that no man but Leo has ever held all of those things and no man ever will.

She clutched the ring that had been attached to the sash she wore. "Tell me about this ring?" she asked Kalest.

"It was your wedding present to your husband," she answered her.

"Why do I feel flames when I hold it?" Piper asked.

Kalest smiled. "I will fill in the missing pieces. This story is quickly becoming legend in this land anyway and it will soon be difficult to know the whole truth of it," she said sitting down next to Piper and Phoebe.

"When word came of your husband's death, you were insane with grief. Gabriella has warned you and you blamed yourself and you were very angry with Vesta. But you went to perform your duty, to recover the body and prepare the funeral fire. When you heard the story of his death, your anger grew as was manifested in your magic," Kalest explained.

The memories returning, Piper picked up on the story, "There had been a cease fire and a betrayal of that cease fire. That is how he died. The enemy took this ring as a prize."

Kalest nodded. "As the funeral fire burned, your grief spread the fire throughout the battlefield. At first both armies were terrified, but your husband's men saw you walking through the flames unharmed. They followed you into the enemies camp. Blinded by the smoke and flames, the enemy never stood a chance. You recovered his ring and his men went on to claim victory. They speak of you with reverence and awe and believe that Vesta sent you to them to win the day."

"I see," Piper said her eyes burning with tears.

"At least we know your power now," Phoebe said trying to console her. "Look there honey, at the fire burning the weeds. Try to manipulate it."

Piper stood up and whipped the tears from her face. She lifted her hands and fire grew more intensely than she had planned. The gardeners were frightened and backed away. Kalest smiled, waved her hands and water appeared to drench the fire.

"Ok, this is good," Phoebe said.

"How long do we have?" Piper asked Phoebe wondering if she had picked up on when the demons would attack.

"A couple of days yet. They are in the city now asking questions trying to figure out what we are capable of," Phoebe answered more sure of herself than Piper had ever heard her.

*****

Wandering the streets of the city and visiting the temples of worship, Melia was doing exactly what Phoebe described. She was learning of the sisters strengths and looking for weaknesses. In a couple more days time she would summon the man she would make Source and they would end this force of magic before it even begins.


	6. The Boys are Back in Town

The sisters spent another night at their aunt's allowing their memories to return through their dreams. The next morning, they conducted their days just as their past lives would have and by afternoon, they had gathered together to practice their powers.

Piper stood by a blazing fire wind whipping through her hair. She raised her hands and the fire blazed higher and hotter. When she lowered her hands, the fire dimmed down to a pile of wood and ash.

"Good," Phoebe said and Piper let our a sigh. "You have control. Now let's see how else you can channel it."

Piper looked at her sister and smiled. "What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, how much control do you think you have over the fire? Can you direct it toward someone or protect others from it?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm not sure," Piper said shaking her head.

"Start the fire up again, I want to test your strength," Phoebe said.

Piper gave her sister a quizzical look, but did as she asked. When she got the flames burning brightly again, Phoebe stepped into the fire. Piper was shocked and started to lower the flames.

"No Piper, don't!" Phoebe called. "Look at what you are doing," she said turning around in the fire to show Piper she was unharmed.

Piper then saw that she was directing the fire to dance around Phoebe. The flames were still there, but none of them were touching her sister. Smoke didn't seem to be a factor either since Phoebe was breathing without trouble.

"Now over there Piper," Phoebe said turning toward a nearby bush. "Direct this fire to consume the shrub."

Piper nodded and without moving a muscle, the fire followed her orders and moved from around Phoebe to consume the shrubbery. Piper smiled at her accomplishment and embraced Phoebe when she came to hug her.

"By the time you leave here, I'm going to make a gardener very rich," Kalest said as she made water appear and put out the remains of the smoldering shrub. The sisters laughed and welcomed her into their hug.

*****

In another part of the gardens, Cyanne and Paige sparred with the quarterstaff. Paige dodge a blow coming near her head and whirled around to strike at Cyanne's shoulder. Cyanne blocked Paige's move, then did a flip over Paige's head and swept her legs out from under her. Looking up at her big sister from her back, Paige couldn't help but laugh. 

"I thought you said I was good at this," Paige said with a laugh as Cyanne helped her up.

"You are baby sister," Cyanne said with a smile. "You just have to learn how to incorporate your magic into your fight."

Paige frowned. "Outside of remembering talking to animals, I can't even figure out what my magic is."

Cyanne smiled. "Well, let's go another round and see if I can help you remember."

Paige nodded and grasped her staff firmly to prepare for Cyanne's next attack. They exchanged a couple of blows and suddenly Paige started to understand her sister's magic. Cyanne wasn't just a good fighter because she was an amazon, she was an amazing fighter because of her powers. She was lightning fast and there were times Paige swore Cyanne's feet never touched the ground. Paige was proud just to stay on her feet at this point.

Then as Paige was ducking a blow to her head, the ground began to shake. Cyanne lost her balance momentarily, smiled and leapt into the air to land on the other side of Paige where the ground was more stable. As Paige exchanged a couple more blows with her sister, the wind began to pick up and Cyanne lost her footing again.

"Now your getting the hang of it," Cyanne said after she did a couple of back flips and was standing several feet away from Paige.

Paige smiled as she realized what was going on, "I did that?" 

Cyanne nodded, "Now come finish this up little sister."

Paige smiled as she noticed where Cyanne was standing. Cyanne suddenly found herself amidst a storm of falling leaves. Unable to see clearly, she wasn't prepared to feel Paige's staff under her legs knocking her to the ground. She laughed loudly as she saw her baby sister standing over her smiling widely. "Nicely done," Cyanne said proudly as Paige helped her to her feet. "Very nicely done," she said again as she hugged her tightly.

*****

Piper and Phoebe walked over to check on their sisters just in time to see the two of them rolling around in a pile of leaves laughing hysterically. By the time Kalest came out to deliver the messages she received at the door, all four sisters were on the ground, tears rolling down their faces from laughter, leaves in their hair and their clothing ripped and dirty. She just rolled her eyes and ordered them to get themselves cleaned up.

"Phoebe, why is it that you seem to know my power better than I do?" Piper asked as she and Phoebe were drying off from their baths. 

"I think it's my power," Phoebe said wrapping up her hair. "I seem to have a sixth sense of things around me," she said pausing for a minute. "Well, that and I think I have a childhood memory of being trapped in a fire with Paige and you saving us."

"I remember that too," Paige said joining her sisters already dressed. "I remember being in the woods trying to save some animals. I think Phoebe had seen the fire in a vision and I ran in because I knew some animals were in danger. We got caught in the fire, and you came in and controlled it long enough for us to get to safety."

"You and the baby wolves you wanted to save," Piper said as Paige fixed the veil on her hair. "A tree branch fell on the mother so you, Phoebe and I carried the babies out of the woods and you later talked another mother wolf into taking the pups and raising them with her two surviving babies."

Paige laughed. "Can you imagine the lives we lived in this time? It must have been more amazing than we will ever remember."

"I know what you mean," Phoebe said helping Piper put on the shawl made from her husband's uniform. "But some things are better in our time."

Piper smiled as Paige and Phoebe gave her a little hug on each side. "Come on, let's go see what Kalest wanted to tell us."

*****

"Our what are returning?!?" Paige shouted a little too loudly.

"Your husbands," Kalest said with patience. "You will need to be home when they arrive."

"Oh my, I don't think I can do this," Paige said pacing the floor. "I have no idea who this guy is going to be. How am I suppose to act like a newlywed wife?"

Cyanne actually smiled at her sister's discomfort. "I'll stay with you for awhile. And you are pregnant. He won't question your lack of attention if you blame it on sickness."

Paige stopped and hugged her oldest sister. "Thank you so much," she said with relief. "Hey, why haven't I had any morning sickness?"

Kalest shrugged. "Our family has never had that problem, but there is no reason your husband needs to know that."

"Boy, I wish that was something we had kept in our lifetime," Piper said flatly.

"Besides," Kalest continued, "your husband is bringing home a business partner of some sorts so he may be busy with his guest as well."

"I suppose we should head to our homes then?" Phoebe asked standing up.

"Oh my," Piper said noticing the look on her sister's face. "You don't think your husband will be...no, it can't be."

Phoebe shrugged. "I have no idea if we were soul mates or not. I never saw my husband's face in my dreams of him."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Piper asked putting her arm around Phoebe.

"If you will walk me home, that would be nice. But I should probably face him alone," Phoebe said.

Kalest and Cyanne exchanged confused glances but said nothing.

"Lelia, if you would like to continue staying with me, I would like that. We have much still to work on," Kalest said as the sisters started to leave.

Piper nodded. "I would like that too. I have no desire to stay by myself right now."

"Good," Kalest said seeing her nieces to the door. "I will have dinner waiting for your return," she said to Piper as they left.

*****

Phoebe waited anxiously in her home trying to be comfortable in what should be a comfortable place. She nearly jumped when she heard noise outside the door. She knew she should rush to the door to welcome her husband, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead, she stood facing the tree outside where they had made a little swing.

"Gabriella!" came a deep voice from behind her. "Darling, we are you?"

Phoebe took a deep breath and whirled around to face.....Timothy?

Mattiaus backed away from the embrace he was sharing with his wife, "What did you say?"

Phoebe recovered herself. "Timothy? What do you think of it for a boy's name?"

Mattiaus eyes his wife with caution, "Have you foreseen us having a boy or are you trying to tell me something?"

Phoebe smiled, "I'm pregnant."

Mattiaus lifted his wife up and spun her around so much he made her a little dizzy. He put her down and kissed her deeply. "The goddess does favor you," he whispered in her ear after the kiss.

Phoebe was weak at the knees. She had only dreamed of sharing that type of kiss with Timothy and here he was holding her tightly, loving her completely, and she must be pregnant with....Amy. 

Phoebe's eyes filled with tears as her husband kissed her again and she fell back into his arms. "Actually dear, I think it's going to be a girl," she said as she looked deeply into the eyes of the man she loved and who loved her in return.

*****

Across town, Paige paced anxiously as she waited for her husband's return. She was actually growing annoyed at how much this amused Cyanne. She whirled around to snap at her older sister, "Don't say I shouldn't have married him just because I'm scared to death to meet him because I can't remember anything about him. I do know that I love him." Cyanne smiled but stayed silent.

Just then Paige heard a male voice calling for her from behind. She turned around shocked at the two men standing before her. The one who was coming toward her for an embrace was a boy she had a crush on in college. She hugged him close and starred over his shoulder at the man behind him. Cole Turner.


	7. First Strike

Later that evening, Demetrius pulled his wife aside to ask her about her odd behavior. "Frestia, you have been eying Tyris with suspicion all night. What is it about him that bothers you?"

Paige reigned in her desire to tell him that his new business partner is a demon from the future set on killing her, mainly because she was pretty sure that wasn't the case. Still, she felt really uncomfortable with him around. At least he wasn't Phoebe's past life husband. Paige shrugged and managed a weak smile, "I think I'm just feeling a little ill tonight my love." 

"Ill?" Demetrius asked. "What do you mean by ill?"

Paige's smile grew wider. "What do you think I mean silly?"

Demetrius forgot everything else he had been thinking about. He laughed with joy and grabbed his wife in a tight embrace. "The gods are smiling us! They must truly favor you to bless our marriage so soon. Why didn't you tell me when I first arrived home? I'm not hurting you am I?" he said releasing her and looking toward her tummy.

Paige laughed. "No, you aren't hurting me. I don't know why I didn't tell you. You were just so excited about your business."

"Nonsense," Demetrius said laughing. "Nothing is more important than you. Come, let's share the joy with the whole household. Or am I the last to know?"

Paige walked arm in arm with her husband back to the main part of the house. "My aunt and sisters know, but other than that, you are the first I have told."

*****

That night, Phoebe and Paige slept in the arms of men they loved centuries ago and men they both believed they would love again in their own lifetime. Across town, Kalest helped Piper remember her skill at making jewelry. So, while Piper fashioned protection stones for her and her sisters, Melia hired assassins for the first of her attacks.

The sisters gathered at their aunt's house just after dawn. Piper was fully dressed and looking lovely when they all arrived. None of them guessed she hadn't slept but just a couple of hours that night. 

She handed the first ring to Phoebe. "The stone is a tiger eye. Apparently, I was working on them before we arrived. It looks like our past selves more than knew something was coming, they had started preparing for it."

Phoebe slipped the ring on her finger, "What does it do?"

"It's a stone associated with your power, clairvoyance. There is one of them for each of us. They should help us channel our powers. Give us more control. Or at least that's what my past self had in mind when she started making them." Piper explained as she handed the rest of the rings out.

"I gave Grams, I mean Aunt Kalest, hers last night. She wears an opal. I wear a garnet. A stone associated with commitment and courage. Prue, I mean Cyanne, yours is jade. A stone for your fighting spirit. Paige, yours is Amber. It represents the powers of the earth," Piper continued as the sisters put on their rings and she handed out another stone.

"These are Amethysts," Piper explained. "They are stones of protection and Kalest insists that we each put one on the alter of our goddess this morning."

"Right then," Paige said as she took her Amethyst. "Can we talk for a minute Phoebe?"

"Yeah, sure sweetie," Phoebe said as Paige was already pulling her aside.

"I can't tell if it's the merging or what, but you're a lot like the sister I know," Cyanne said smiling at Piper.

"I hope I have her courage when the time comes," Piper said letting out a sigh.

"From what I can see, you already do," Cyanne said wrapping her arm around Piper.

Paige stopped tugging at Phoebe when she was pretty sure she was out of earreach of Cyanne. "What is wrong with you Paige?" Phoebe asked with slight annoyance.

"What is wrong with me is Cole Turner," Paige said with just a touch of hate in her voice.

"What?!?" Phoebe said a little too loudly. "But I'm married to Tim in this life. What role could Cole possibly play in our lives now? Wait a minute, he wasn't your husband, was he?"

"No!" Paige yelled and then lowered her voice again. "No and ew. But he is my husband's new business partner. I have no idea if we can trust him or not Phoebe. Can you see anything about this?"

Phoebe closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. "He's on the up and up Paige. Just a regular guy," Phoebe said as she opened her eyes again. "He does have a lousy idea for a business your husband probably shouldn't invest in, but the public transportation idea isn't half bad. Strange, I also got a sense that he and Prue are connected somehow."

Paige lowered her voice even more, "He was flirting with her last night at dinner, and she might have taken an interest. I really couldn't tell."

"Odd," Phoebe said. "Well, all we can do now and watch and wait. One of us should tell Piper so she doesn't try to blow him or something," she added as they walked over to rejoin their other sisters.

*****

Back at Paige's home an excited Tyris talks with Demetrius about his business propositions. "You want to sell baby hydras to the tourists? I don't know about that one. Perhaps we should talk to my sister-in-law." Demetrius said.

"Sister-in-law?" Tyris asked with a smile. "The gorgeous leather-clad beauty that was here last night? What would she know of business ventures?"

"Not that sister," Demetrius said with a smile. "Another one, an Oracle. And the sister you are talking about knows plenty about kicking ass so you better watch yourself with her."

"Kicking ass? I bet she does," Tyris said with his mind wandering.

"She's an amazon my friend. Why would you even try?" Demetrius said playfully.

"Because I like a challenge," Tyris said with conviction.

Outside the gates, assassins wait for the lady of the house to return.

*****

Paige met up with Phoebe outside of her temple. As they walked home together, Phoebe got an odd sense of something being wrong. "I think we should find Piper and Prue before we go back to your home," Phoebe said with alarm in her voice.

"But my husband!" Paige said matching Phoebe's alarm. "If he's in trouble....."

Phoebe grabbed Paige's arm and looked into her eyes with forcefulness, "He is not the target Paige."

Paige nodded her head in understanding and followed Phoebe as they found their sisters and returned to Paige's home.

When they arrived everything seemed normal. The sisters greeted Paige's husband and Cole's past life with as much calm as they could muster. Demetrius was growing agitated as Phoebe walked through their home trying to figure out what would explain her sense of foreboding.

As she walked into the gardens, the explanation became clear. Right before the assassin stepped from the shadows, Phoebe called out a warning. 

Cyanne went to work with lightning-fast reactions. She flipped into the air and kicked hard at the assassin closest to Phoebe. That assailant and one other found themselves disarmed before they even knew what hit them. 

Paige made the ground shake underneath the third assailant causing him to fall to the ground and lose his weapon.

The fourth attacker found himself surrounded by the flickering flames of Piper's fire. He fell to the ground begging for forgiveness and the others followed his example.

Tyris and Demetrius just stood there in stunned silence having witnessed the sisters' combined might.

Phoebe walked among the captured prisoners. "Call the authorities, they can't tell us anything. All they know is that a woman dressed in black payed them to attack," Phoebe said turning to face her sisters. "She wanted to test us, to see what we were capable of. She will send others to weaken us and see where we are vulnerable."

*****

Across the street, covered in shadows, Melia watched. Disappointed by how miserably the human assassins performed, she vowed to find more formidable foes for the sisters to face in her next attack.


	8. Second Wave

After the authorities took away the assassins, Mattiaus and Kalest arrived. They walked in on a very tense and silent room. Demetrius was pacing the floor near Tyris. The sisters sat in silence trying to figure out what they should tell their husbands and how they would explain any of what was happening. They all breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Kalest walk in. They rushed to greet her, but Phoebe remembered to embrace her husband as well.

"Are you alright?" Mattiaus asked Phoebe unable to hide his concern. "Is the baby? Are you all alright?" he asked turning toward her sisters. Phoebe told him about the triple pregnancies the night before.

"I'm fine dear," Phoebe said trying to calm him some. "We are all fine."

Demetrius stopped pacing and turned to face her. "How can you say that? Someone sent assassins after you all today! Who would do such a thing?"

The sisters turned to face Kalest asking for her guidance with their eyes. She smiled softly and addressed his question as she thought was best. "The children are a triple blessing from the goddesses, but any time such a gift is given there are evils that would attempt to interfere or even steal it for themselves. This is no different, but your wife and her sisters will prevail. The goddesses will protect them."

"Of course they will," Mattiaus said as he hugged his wife.

"How can you be so sure?" Demetrius asked with tears forming in his eyes. "I've only had you for a short time. I really don't want to lose you or our baby," he added as Paige walked over and cuddled up into his arms.

"You won't." Tyris said with amazing confidence. "Did you see them? They were amazing! Whoever this evil is that is trying to mess with them has obviously made a big mistake," he added staring into Cyanne's eyes with admiration. Cyanne flushed. She was used to intimidating men, but not impressing them.

"I agree. These woman can handle anything that is thrown at them. But now they need food and a good night's rest," Kalest said. "I don't think another attack will come tonight."

"I would still feel better if they were together," Demetrius said. "I think we can manage to provide dinner and rooms for everyone, if you will all stay."

"Thank you," Paige said kissing her husband's cheek.

*****

In a dark cave lit only by a small fire, Melia chanted in a tongue unknown to all those not in her vocation. When she was done with her chants and the smoke cleared, a very angry being appeared before her.

"Why have you summoned me priestess?" the cyclops shouted at the woman beneath him.

"Because I need something that can defeat my foe, but I have no authority in this time. I do in yours," Melia said flatly.

"I am not under your command," the cyclops said growing more angry.

"You are one of the last of your kind. That must be a lonely feeling. But in this time your people flourished. You can live here if you like," Melia offered.

"I would just assume return to my time and my plane of existence," the cyclops said in anger.

"If you want to be returned, you will do as I ask!" Melia said growing furious herself.

"What is it you want priestess?" he asked realizing it was his only way home.

"Just a small attack on a couple of sisters," Melia responded with a grin.

*****

Two days passed since the attack in the gardens, but Demetrius still insisted the sisters all remain at his home. They went about their daily business and practiced their powers in their downtime. They also enjoyed spending time together, treasuring their time with Cyanne the most of all.

"She's amazing," Tyris said watching Paige and Cyanne spar.

"I will assume you aren't talking about my wife," Demetrius said with a smile. 

Tyris looked back at him with a huge smile on his face. "Do you think it's possible for amazons to marry?"

"You are a fool," Demetrius said laughing at his friend. "Yeah, sure as possible as it is for baby hydras to make good pets."

"It wasn't that bad of an idea," Tyris said with a frown.

"Oh yeah?" Demetrius responded, "Go ask the Oracle about what would have happened again," he said pointing toward Phoebe.

Across the way, Phoebe and Piper sat under a tree watching their sisters spar as well. Piper noticed Phoebe frowning as she watched the men talking.

"What is it honey?" Piper asked.

"What?" Phoebe said breaking away from her thoughts. "Oh, nothing."

"Don't nothing me sister," Piper said. "What's wrong?"

Phoebe let out a sigh. "It's just strange seeing him interested in Prue. It makes me wonder what would have happened if they had fallen in love. Would she have been strong enough to save him?"

"Honey, you can't think that way," Piper said. Then she got more serious, "He chose you. It was your love that gave him a chance to begin with. You didn't fail him anymore than he failed you or himself. You have Tim and Amy now and you need to let him go."

"I have let him go. I just wonder what might have been," Phoebe said as Piper wrapped an arm around her.

"Who knows? Maybe Cole will find his way in his next life?" Piper said looking over in that direction.

"I hope so," Phoebe said with a touch of sadness. "I really hope so."

*****

Later that evening, the sisters traveled down to a nearby river to practice their powers in more open setting and relax a little. Paige sat down beside Phoebe with her feet in the river.

"So, you and Tim seem pretty happy in this lifetime. Think that is a sign of good things to come?" Paige asked smiling.

"Yeah, I think so," Phoebe answered. "What about your husband? You said you knew him in college. Do you think he is the witch from the future Leo was talking about?"

Paige shrugged. "Could be. He was always a little odd."

Phoebe laughed. "Odd like we are odd?"

Paige laughed too. "I guess so." She paused for a minute then asked, "Have you, you know, with Tim?"

"You mean here? No. It's strange because it would seem so natural, but I've been putting him off with the sickness excuse. I guess I just want my first time to be with Tim in my present," Phoebe answered.

"That makes sense," Paige said. "I just feel so drawn to Demetrius. Do you think it would be a mistake?"

"Absolutely not," Phoebe answered. "Think we can get some details if it does happen?" she said with a playful grin.

Paige rolled her eyes. "I don't think...cyclops!"

Phoebe gave her an odd look and then felt was Paige was seeing. She screamed for Piper and Cyanne to join them.

Paige was already on her feet and moving the earth underneath the cyclops when Piper and Cyanne joined them. "It's not having much affect on him," Paige said her voice shaking. "Run!" she screamed as he came closer.

The sisters ran back a ways and Piper tried surrounding him with fire. "Thanks for warming me up!" the cyclops yelled.

"Oh this is very bad," Piper said huddling in with her sisters.

"Ok, we can do this," Phoebe said. "We just have to work together - attack all at once."

"What do you have in mind?" Cyanne asked.

"Paige, stir up some leaves, dirt, whatever you can get to distract him. Piper, try your fire again, but up the smoke and ash. All you two have to do is confuse him," Phoebe said as she grabbed the quarterstaff Cyanne brought with her. "Cyanne, can you blind him with this thing?"

Cyanne smiled and nodded. "You bet I can!"

"Alright, go!" Phoebe said as her sisters went to work with their powers. The cyclops was distracted by the whirl of stuff Paige and Piper were throwing at him. But Cyanne was still lacking her window so Phoebe added her powers to the mix. 

"Did you travel all this way back in time just to die you big ugly oaf?" Phoebe called out. The cyclops roared. "Did you really think we would be weak targets? You are one of the last of your kind and you just decided to risk your life facing us? What do you get out of this?"

"I get to go home!" the cyclops screamed as Cyanne leapt onto his neck and wrestled him to the ground. She was standing over his head about to blind him when Phoebe stopped her.

"Take out your bow Cyanne. If he moves, one shot to the neck should kill him," Phoebe said reassuring her sister that she hadn't lost her mind. "What if we can send you home? Is that really all you want?" Phoebe asked.

The cyclops blinked and realized these women just might have the power. "Yes. I never wanted to help the priestess. She summoned me and wouldn't return me without helping her."

"Do you know what she wants?" Piper asked.

"She wants you dead. I don't know why," the cyclops answered.

"Is there a Source in your time?" Phoebe asked.

"There is one who is said to lead the Underworld, but not a Source as there used to be. Or so we here from those who travel in between worlds. My people left this world long ago," the cyclops said hoping they would be merciful and free him.

Phoebe nodded. "We will send you home," she said.

When Kalest arrived, Cyanne was still standing over the cyclops lying on the ground, bow at the ready. She smiled at the sight. She praised the goddesses and then held out a crystal that opened a mystical portal. "Your way home awaits you," she said as the cyclops stood.

"Thank you," he said as he stepped into the portal and returned to his world.

"Well, that was interesting," Paige said once the portal was closed.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell the men about this?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh absolutely not!" Paige agreed.

*****

Cloaked in shadows, Melia watched and decided she had found two weaknesses: their hesitation to kill and their love for their husbands.  
  
  
  



	9. Pillow Talk

After the incident with the cyclops, the sisters returned to Paige's home for the night. Paige now found herself wrapped in the arms of her past life husband lying in their bed. She felt so loved in this life and prayed that her future would bring her this kind of happiness.

"Darling," she heard her husband whisper in her ear, "how are you feeling tonight? Still ill?"

Paige took a small breath and smiled. "No, actually I'm feeling very well," she said as she rolled over to kiss him.

In another part of the estate, Phoebe was sharing a similar kiss with her husband. However, she backed off before she allowed her feelings to overwhelm her.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling alright?" he asked. He was so tender and genuinely concerned. 

A tear ran down Phoebe's face as she spoke in a trembling voice, "I'm not feeling myself I guess." She could see the disappointment in his face. She touched his cheek. "I love you so much. This has nothing to do with you. I just.....I just having a feeling that something darker is coming for us....for our children. I'm a little scared," Phoebe said avoiding all of the truth but not at all lying.

Mattiaus wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her neck. "I understand, but I know you and your sisters can face whatever is coming. You are all so strong. I have faith in you, and I'm very much looking forward to seeing our daughter for the first time. Nothing is going to stop that from happening."

Phoebe smiled, "I'm so glad you're my husband."

"Well, I'm very glad the fates saw fit to make you my wife," he responded.

Outside of their room, Piper smiled at the exchange. She nearly jumped out of skin though as Cyanne snuck up behind her. Giving her older sister a nasty look she motioned for Cyanne to join her in her room.

"Oh don't look at me like that," Piper said lighting a candle. "If it was me, she would so be doing the same thing."

Cyanne laughed a little. "I don't doubt that," she said. "You are all so much like the sisters I know. It's very strange."

"Things are different here," Piper said with some sadness. "Things are better for me in our time, but there are other differences. I feel stronger here than I ever did back home. Paige seems happier, and so does Phoebe. Phoebe is definitely wiser here. And you....you seem even more sure of yourself than my older sister," Piper said letting out a little laugh. "I would not have thought that possible before meeting you."

"She isn't with you anymore, is she? Your oldest sister?" Cyanne asked.

"No," Piper said with tears forming in her eyes. "How did you know? We were trying to be careful not to let it show."

"There was just something in the way you all looked at me. Gabriella, your Phoebe, she carries an apologetic look whenever she looks at me like she wronged me somehow or let me down. You have a look of longing, like you miss me terribly. And Frestia, your Paige. She looks as though I'm a dream come true, like she never knew me at all," Cyanne said.

Piper let herself start crying as she decided to tell Cyanne the truth. "She didn't. We didn't even know she was our sister until after you died. We had a lot of loss in our family, and losing you was the hardest. You were always our leader, our protector, our strength. I didn't understand for a long time, but now I think you will always be that for our family - living or dead."

"But now you realize that things can be more balanced between all of you. Phoebe has the same gift in your time as she does in ours, right?" Cyanne asked.

Piper nodded, "It's not nearly as strong, but yes."

"She should be your guide then. And you? You are the strength of our family here and in the future. I know it can seem overwhelming, but you have a source of untapped strength you are only starting to feel here. And Paige? She has the fiery spirit. Don't ever let that die in her. Her passion will always serve you well," Cyanne paused for a moment and wrapped her arm around Piper. "And I will always be your protector - in life and in death. It is the role I play for this family now and always."

Piper curled up in her sisters arms and let herself grieve Prue all over again. "We will be reunited someday, right?" she asked through her tears.

Cyanne smiled at Piper, "We will be together in one way or another from my time until yours. Treasure life little sister, but don't mourn death. It is only rebirth and all things will come together once more. We walk in parallel lines, side by side, always together."

*****

Melia finished her chants and before her shrouded in black stood the man she would see made the Source. She bowed her head to him and he commanded her to stand.

"Priestess, what time is it that you have summoned me to?" he asked.

"A time of ancient and powerful magic, but the children's soul will be new to this world when they are born. If we kill them before that happens, we can stop the line of magic that will eventual bring about your demise," Melia said in reverence.

"Yes, you explained all this in your letters. But the rumors coming from the other worlds is that these sisters are a powerful magic, perhaps more powerful than the Charmed Ones or their children. Why should I risk my life here for something that may happen in the future?" he demanded.

"You doubt my visions?" Melia asked crushed.

"I doubt any vision of the future as being set in stone. I would feel safer in my time trying to prevent the mistakes that led to vision than here where I face an unknown magic that could defeat me for certain," he reasoned.

"I will provide you a way home then if the weaknesses I have discovered are not enough for you," she said handing him a black crystal. "Take this and recite these words if you fear failure. It will return you home to face your fate there."

He looked at the crystal and spell she gave him and nodded his acceptance. "What weaknesses have you found?"

*****

The next day seemed uneventful, but Phoebe could not escape the feeling she had that a new evil was near. She smiled as she passed Perspious in the halls of Paige's home and a thought flashed into her head. "If you ask her, I think you will be pleased with the answer," she said as he nervously passed by.

"What?" he asked torn away from his thoughts. Then as realization sunk in, he smiled at Phoebe, "Thank you gracious Oracle."

Phoebe smiled as she watched him almost dance down the hall. Then her thoughts turned back to her more darker feelings. She knew something was wrong, she just couldn't figure out what it was.

When her sisters joined her later in the day, it became clear what she was feeling. "Has anyone seen Mattiaus or Demetrius since this morning?" Phoebe asked nervously.

"They both went to the marketplace," Tyris answered as he joined the sisters in the garden.

"When?" Phoebe asked growing more upset. "And why have you returned home and they have not?"

Tyris smiled, "They went in this morning after you left for the temples. We finished our business about an hour ago, but they both wanted to find something special for the mother of their children. I'm sure they will be home any minute now and you both have to promise to act surprised."

Phoebe shook her head still upset. She turned to her sisters, "They aren't coming home tonight. If we don't find them, they will be harmed and something will be sent as a message. They are both in trouble."

Paige hugged Phoebe as tears started forming in her own eyes. "Tyris, can you take us to where you knew them to be last?" she asked over Phoebe's shoulder.

He nodded, "Yes, of course. Let's not waste any time. I'm sorry I didn't go with them now."

"Don't be," Cyanne said flashing him a smile. "If you hadn't returned home, you wouldn't be able to help us."

Phoebe calmed herself and put her veil on. Then she held Paige's hand as they left the estate to figure out where their husbands were being kept.

*****

After an hour of searching and following Phoebe's feelings, the sisters and Tyris found themselves outside a dark cave near the river where the cyclops attacked. They walked carefully in the dark letting Cyanne lead the way. When they rounded a last corner, they started hearing voices. As their eyes adjusted, they saw the two men lying on the floor beaten and barely moving.

Piper inched up close to Cyanne so she could see clearly where everyone was, then the grouped ducked back behind the corner to plan their attack.

"It's just two of them," Cyanne said.

"Yes, but they will be strong," Phoebe responded. "Piper, do your magic on the fire. Cyanne and Tyris should go in and drag the guys out, but you will both have to be fast. Paige, you help Piper keep them distracted as much as you can. I will do my best to anticipate their next move."

Everyone nodded and Piper and Paige sprung into action. Suddenly Melia and her friend found themselves surrounded in flames as the ground began to shake underneath them.

"They're here!" Melia yelled. "Do your worst to them!"

The man with her formed a fireball in his hand and launched it toward where he knew the men were lying. His aim was off from not being able to see, but he figured that's where they would be heading.

Cyanne dodged the first fireball and threw Tyris out of the way of the second one. They were carrying Mattiaus and Demetrius to safety when a fireball went flying right in their direction.

Instinctively Paige called for it and found it sitting in her hands. Shocked for just a split second, she flung it back at the demon who sent it knocking him off his feet. 

Phoebe and Piper were stunned. "We have our current powers here as well?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh, that's good," Piper said as she tried to explode the demon that was getting to his feet. She didn't vanquish him, but she did knock him down again.

"What the hell is going on priestess?" they heard him yell.

"I don't know my lord, it doesn't make any sense. Unless......" the priestess trailed off.

"Unless somehow we are facing the Charmed Ones in their past lives," he said standing up. "Did you think the side of good wouldn't counter your measures?" he spat out with venom in his voice. 

Then he took out the crystal she gave him and began to recite the spell. "No!" she screamed at him. "We can still defeat them!"

As the portal opened behind him, he turned to her to say, "I would rather take my chances in the future. Good luck my former lover. I will miss you," then he stepped into the swirling mist of black and disappeared.

The priestess screamed in fury. Then she turned on the sisters. "This isn't over yet!" she hissed and threw a potion bottle to the ground. When the smoke cleared, she was gone.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Anticipation

Kalest was pacing the floor with concern. She hadn't heard anything from her nieces since they sent a messenger over with a note explaining what happened to Mattiaus and Demetrius. She dropped her cup as suddenly the room filled with white lights. She relaxed and smiled when she saw Paige appear before her with one hand on each of the men. 

"We discovered that we have access to our current powers as well. Please do what you can for them, I have to go back for the others," Paige said breathlessly.

Kalest summoned a servant to help her get the men to beds and bring in supplies for their treatments.

Paige was only gone for a minute when she came back with Piper and Phoebe. "I'm going back for Cyanne and Tyris. Please give me good news when I return," she said and was gone again.

Phoebe rushed over to her husband's side while Piper tended to Demetrius. 

"Will they be alright?" Phoebe asked when Kalest came back into the room with a mortar and pestle. 

"Yes, but we need to act quickly and I will need you help," she said as Paige returned with the last of the rescue party. "Cyanne, treat their wounds as much as you can. Tyris will help you. The rest of you will help me downstairs. We have some healing ointments to prepare."

It wasn't long before Kalest and the sisters returned to the injured men. Paige and Phoebe applied the ointments to their wounds with gentle, loving grace. Cyanne and Tyris had bandaged any bleeding and checked for broken bones. There weren't any.

"Do you think they could have poisoned them or anything like that?" Paige asked tearing up.

Phoebe traced Mattiaus lips as a tear ran down her face. "I don't think so. At least I don't have any feel for that. Do you want to try healing them?" she asked turning to Paige.

Paige shook her head, "I've already tried it on Demetrius. I still can't do it on my own."

Phoebe smiled, "It's ok. It's certainly not your fault."

"No it isn't honey," Piper said. "I know this will be hard for both of you, but we need to brainstorm a little. Can you come with me into the other room?"

Kalest lent her support, "They just need time to rest now. Besides, you will both have all night to look over them. Come for now?" she said beckoning them to leave the room.

Paige and Phoebe stood up and joined the others to talk about what to do next.

*****

Hours passed and both Paige and Phoebe were more and more distracted with concerns about their husbands. Piper could see this was going no where, but she felt like they needed a plan and they needed it now. She knelt down in front of her sisters and got them to look her in the eyes. "We came to protect our children's destinies. We can't let her use our weaknesses against us. Now please help me."

Phoebe nodded sadly. "If we have our current powers here than we still have the powers of the Charmed Ones, right?"

Paige perked up a little understanding what she was thinking, "So a power of three spell should work?"

Phoebe smiled. "I think so, what do you think?" she said turning to Piper.

"I think it's nice to have you back with me," Piper said with a smile.

"Ouch," came a voice from the other side of the room. Phoebe smiled as she watched Mattiaus stumble in. "You go to buy your wife a present and wake up feeling like you've been through war. What is that all about?" he asked as she hugged him.

"I was going to say like you spent a wild night at a brothel, but your analogy was probably safer," Demetrius said with a grin as he walked in holding his head.

Paige jumped up and ran over to him smiling from ear to ear. "I'm so happy you are alright, I will forgive you for that if you never mention it again," she said.

Piper looked up at Kalest and smiled, "I think I lost them for the rest of the night."

Kalest smiled back, "Just a few hours dear. I will give the boys something to make them sleep again."

*****

Piper was fumbling with ink and parchment when Paige and Phoebe joined her. "I really miss pens," she said looking up at her sisters.

"Let me see that," Phoebe said looking over the spell. "Pretty good, just a couple of little changes."

Piper read the reworked spell and smiled at Phoebe. "She pissed you off, huh?"

Phoebe smiled, "Maybe a little."

Paige read over the spell as well and laughed. "So if we vanquish her now, will we still have to deal with her in the future?"

"I think so," Piper said. "She is from a future before ours so she probably doesn't cease to exist until the moment she stepped back in time."

"Just great," Paige said.

"Speaking of being from the future, did anyone deal with Tyris and what he saw in the cave?" Phoebe asked.

"Cyanne talked to him and so did I. He has promised not to say anything and he's a little confused, but he's dealing," Piper answered.

"Alright then, how do we find this woman?" Paige asks.

"Did you hear what happened there at the end. Her lover betrayed her and she was pissed. I have a feeling she will be coming for us and soon," Phoebe said.

"What will happen when we vanquish her?" Paige asked with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"We will probably return to our own time and fast. So we should all say our goodbyes tonight," Piper answered echoing that touch of sadness.

*****

Melia did not disappoint. Just before morning light, the sisters heard screams coming from their aunt's garden. They ran downstairs to find three women being dragged in by thugs. Melia paid the men and they left. The women looked around fearful of what was happening. One of them started to run, but Melia threw a fireball at her. Kalest drenched the fireball in water, but the threat was enough to scare all the women into place.

Melia walked between the women as she glared at the sisters. "One of your weaknesses was your husbands. I injured yours and you cost me my lover. I suppose that is a fair trade," she said with venom in her voice. "But now we will explore your other weakness: your inability to let innocents die," she hissed as she threw three potions vials at the women and they all turned into a likeness of her.

Something came over the women who moments ago were frightened to death. They each smirked a little and glared at the sisters with hate. "I've done more than create look-a-likes. They contain my power and will do my bidding. Will you kill them or let yourselves die?" Melia yelled as the women all went into action.

One of the dark priestesses stretched out her hands and deadly snakes surrounded Phoebe. Another threw daggers at Cyanne who dodged them all with ease. Still another attacked Paige with fireballs and Piper with a cloud of deadly smoke.

As Paige dodged the fireballs fearful of sending them back to their owner, she commanded the wind to free Piper of the gas choking her. While Paige was freeing Piper, Cyanne leapt onto a branch in one of the trees and motioned for Phoebe to come to her. Phoebe closed her eyes as the snakes hissed closer, then jumped and levitated toward Cyanne's hand. As Cyanne pulled her up the snakes disappeared.

Paige caused the earth to shake underneath the priestesses as Cyanne and Phoebe rejoined her and Piper on the ground. 

  
  


"We vanquish the real one and the others should return to normal," Piper shouted.

"How do we know which one that is?" Paige called as one of the priestesses covered her with scorpions. Paige orbed out and back in as the scorpions fell to the ground and disappeared.

Phoebe closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, she pointed to one of the priestesses lying on the ground. "That one!"

"Are you sure?" Piper asked dodging a fireball.

"Positive," Phoebe said as Paige blew away the cloud of gas that was headed her way.

Cyanne caught one of the daggers being thrown at her and tossed it back to the one Phoebe identified. As the dagger pierced her heart, the other priestesses backed away. In unison, the sisters recited the spell....

Priestess of darkness, destroyer of life...

We banish your essence to eternal night....

With this death know every victim's pain...

And always regret facing the Charmed Ones light.

The priestess screamed as she felt a lifetime of agony for all the innocents she had killed. She lingered for moments until her existence was snuffed out in a cloud of black smoke. With that, the other priestesses returned to their former selves and collapsed in tears.

The sisters turned around to face Cyanne and Kalest and saw that the magical portal that brought them here was already standing open for their journey home. Tears ran down Phoebe's face as she hugged Kalest. "Take care of them," she said motioning toward the women that Melia had kidnaped. Kalest smiled and nodded. Phoebe looked up to the window where she knew her husband was sleeping and smiled. 

Piper was crying too as she held tightly to Cyanne. "I will always be with you," Cyanne said as Piper let go. 

Phoebe smiled and hugged Cyanne, "I will make you proud, I promise," she said in Cyanne's ear before she let her go. "I already am proud of you," Cyanne responded.

Paige and Piper had both embraced Kalest as well. And now Paige stood hugging Cyanne and looking up to where she knew Demetrius was sleeping. She knew her sisters had things to go home to, but a very big part of Paige wanted to stay right here.

"You will find this happiness in your time too," Kalest said as Paige loosened her grip on Cyanne. "I love you," Cyanne told Paige as she backed up to join Piper and Phoebe.

"You will all take more with you from this journey than you can imagine," Kalest said. "Be safe my darlings, and be wise."

The sisters joined hands and stepped into the portal to their time.

  
  



	11. Changed Forever

Still hand in hand, the sisters stepped out of the portal into the manor to face Rayana.

"Nicely done," the angel said with a smile. "All is right again."

Piper shook her head feeling a little dizzy from the experience. "I still don't understand everything that happened," she said.

"Neither do I," Phoebe said. "But we're back home, where we belong."

"And time didn't move here at all?" Paige asked looking at a still frozen Leo.

"Not at all," Rayana said. 

"But we were gone for days!" Paige said.

"You were only reliving a time that had already happened. Events were different, but that time came and went centuries ago," Rayana said. "Are you ready for things to begin again here?"

Paige and Phoebe nodded yes, but Piper hesitated. "Who argued that you had domain over this issue rather than the Elders?" she asked.

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answers to?" Rayana responded with a smile. "Now, I really must go. We are welcoming a new initiate into our ranks soon. I would like to be there when she gets her wings so to speak."

With that, Rayana waved her hand and left amidst a flash of light.

Leo felt his arms give where his wife had been standing in them. Then he looked around the room confused. "Did you freeze me?" he asked looking at Piper.

Piper giggled a little. "No, I didn't," she said hugging him around the neck with an adoring sparkle in her eyes.

Leo smiled at his wife and the look she was giving him. "Wait a minute, won't the Elders be sending you back in time any minute now?"

"Nope. Been there, done that dude," Paige said on her way upstairs.

"An Angel of Destiny intervened. And I know that look she's giving you. Get to your room now. There are innocent eyes in the house," Phoebe said teasingly as she picked up Wyatt from his downstairs crib.

Piper walked over to hold her son, "Oh I missed you!" she said kissing his forehead. "Mommy did miss you. Yes she did," she said handing him back to Phoebe and tickling his ribs. "But mommy needs to spend some quality time with daddy tonight," she said winking at Phoebe and turning back to Leo with a grin.

Leo looked at Piper curiously. "Will you explain?"

Piper nodding, "I will, upstairs, under the sheets. Paige?"

"I'm already moving his things! Phoebe?" Paige called from upstairs.

"I've got Wyatt and I'm getting brownies for you! On my way up now," Phoebe called from the kitchen. She smiled as she passed by where Leo and Piper were standing to see white lights heading for the ceiling. "Looks like you may have a baby sister or brother before you know it," Phoebe cooed to Wyatt as she walked upstairs to Paige's room.

*****

The next day, Phoebe was sitting in the kitchen feeding Wyatt his lunch with Piper finally came downstairs. "I see the marathon finally ended," Phoebe said with a sly grin as Piper sat down beside her.

"Only because the Elders called him away," Piper said grinning back at her.

"What in the world came over you?" Phoebe teased.

"Oh stop it. You and Paige both had husbands for the last couple of days," Piper said glowingly.

"Hey, I didn't do anything with mine!" Phoebe protested.

"That's just because you wanted to wait until you got home!" Piper teased. "I guess I just realized how much I need to enjoy life and Leo is a big part of that."

"You're right," Phoebe said. "It's about time I got on with enjoying life myself," Phoebe said handing the rest of the baby food to Piper.

"Where are you going?" Piper yelled at a quickly retreating sister.

"To change cloths. I'm going to see Tim!" Phoebe yelled at her from upstairs.

"Well, it's about time!" Paige called up as she came in the front door and bounded into the kitchen grinning from ear to ear.

"And what is making you smile little sister?" Piper said as she played airplane with Wyatt's food.

"Oh just a chance meeting with an old college crush," Paige said as she kissed her nephew on the forehead and put the bag of groceries she was carrying on the counter.

"What?" Piper asked in surprise.

"It was just the weirdest thing," Paige said putting away the milk and ice-cream. "I was standing there at the ice-cream case trying to decide between double-chocolate chunk and mocha fudge brownie and there he was reaching in getting strawberry swirl."

"Who was getting strawberry swirl?" Phoebe asked rejoining her sisters in the kitchen.

"Demetrius," Piper said with a grin.

"Really?" Phoebe said with wide eyes.

Paige laughed. "That isn't his name now. He goes by his middle name, Kevin, in this life and we have a date tomorrow night!"

"Good for you!" Piper said smiling.

"Very good for you!" Phoebe said with excitement. Then she changed tones and asked, "Hey, did you guys notice any new rings lying around in your rooms?" 

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

Phoebe held up her and she was wearing the ring Piper had made for her in the past. "I didn't even notice it until I went to take a shower this morning."

Paige and Piper both looked down at their hands and noticed they were wearing their rings as well. "Woah," Paige said.

"Well, Kalest said we would take many things with us," Piper said and shrugged.

"Still, it's kind of strange," Paige said.

"Yes it is," Phoebe said. "But I'm going to get going before we figure out how strange and I get distracted. Love you guys! Call me if you need me," she said grabbing her keys and heading out the door.

"I had better get to work on Amy's Halloween costume," Paige said heading up to her room.

Piper smiled at Wyatt who was gurgling up his peas. "And what do you want to be for Halloween? A little angel just like your daddy?" she said playfully.

*****

Phoebe stood at Cole's father's grave with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry I was weak Cole. I hope in your next life you find happiness and love," she said as she placed flowers on the floor. "Goodbye," she said and walked away.

Tim knelt placing flowers on the ground before his wife's grave. He had tears in his eyes. "I love you darling, but do you think....do you think it would be alright if I loved another? I know I don't deserve to ask that question, but....." he stopped as tears fell down his checks. He stayed there for a couple of moments in silence and then got up to walk to his car.

She was standing by his car with the wind whipping through her light brown hair, wearing jeans, a button down shirt and a light leather jacket. He thought she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. When she turned and smiled at him he heard his wife's voice say, "Life must go on for you my love. Find happiness and joy."

He walked over to embrace Phoebe still carrying tear-filled eyes. "Tim, I need to tell you something," Phoebe started to say.

"Shhh," he replied and then kissed her with all the passion and love in his soul.

*****

Phoebe returned home later that day to find the house silent and seemingly empty. "Hey guys, I'm home! Where are you?" she called heading up the stairs.

"Up in the attic!" Piper yelled down at her.

Phoebe joined her sisters in the attic wearing the same grin she had seen on Paige's face earlier that day.

"I take it things went well with Tim?" Paige asked.

"Very! Feel like babysitting sometime?" Phoebe asked with a giddy voice.

"Anytime," Piper and Paige said at the same time.

"What are you guys looking at?" Phoebe asked walking over to stand with them at the Book of Shadows.

Wyatt was playing with his mom's hair as she pointed to the last entry in the Book. "Look at this. I don't think it was there before," Piper said.

Phoebe looked at the last page of the Book and read the entry aloud:

Three lines of magic will be born from the sister who could see what others could not, from the sister whose strength burned as hot as fire, and from the sister whose spirit was alive as the earth itself. 

In a time when three new sisters come from the line of fire, they will build a family out of blood and love and it will reunite the powers of old to forge a force for good the world has not yet seen.

The eldest of ancient and current lines will watch over them always. Their protector, the huntress, the guardian of their destinies.

Paige and Phoebe smiled and put their arms around Piper's shoulders. Piper sighed and smiled as Cyanne's words echoed through her head.... "We walk in parallel lines, side by side, always together."

  
  
  
  



End file.
